Nut cracking machines of various forms are known in the prior art and some examples of the patented prior art are contained in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,707,503, 3,628,580, 3,159,194, 3,841,212, 3,561,513, 3,858,501.
The objective of the invention is to improve on the prior art machines in terms of reduced manufacturing costs, improved efficiency and reliability of operation, machine durability, negligible maintenance, reduced number of parts, and fewer adjustments.
The machine embodying the invention has a positive and very consistent cycle of operation which after initial adjustment requires practically no attention during long periods of continuous use. The simplicity of the mechanism and comparatively few sturdy parts involved in it renders it more practical and more economical to manufacture compared to the prior art.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.